


the heart’s memory

by Spikedluv



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: Sonny’s joy at seeing Will is tempered by Will’s memory loss, but he’ll do whatever he has to in order to convince Will of who he is, even if it means he has to pretend to be okay with Will not remembering him, rememberingthem.





	the heart’s memory

**Author's Note:**

> The moment Sonny walked into the bar, saw Will and spoke his name I wanted to write my version of how things would go next. I didn’t get to it over that weekend, but after watching the eps that aired the following Monday and Tuesday I started writing. I am not spoiled for anything that happened after that, though I may have used some of the things I learned from the eps that aired 11/13 & 11/14 in my story. Now that I’ve got this finished and posted, I can watch the last seven eps (thank goodness there aren’t more eps due to the holiday last week) and check out the LJ and Tumblr comms!
> 
> Takes place immediately after the episode that aired Friday, November 10 when Sonny first sees Will in the bar, then goes AU from there. Title taken from the quote below.
> 
> Written: November 28, 2017
> 
> _“He was still too young to know that the heart's memory eliminates the bad and magnifies the good, and that thanks to this artifice we manage to endure the burden of the past.” ~Gabriel García Márquez, Love in the Time of Cholera_

Sonny rushed to Suspicious Minds, the bar where Paul had seen Will. He was breathless as much from the near run as from the anticipation of seeing Will again. Sonny probably wasn’t supposed to be quite this active the moment he was released from the hospital, but he didn’t care. He pushed open the door with his heart in his throat. Despite Paul’s admission, Sonny was afraid that another disappointment lay on the other side of it.

The bar was deserted this late and Sonny’s gaze was drawn to the only person inside it. The man’s back was to Sonny, but he recognized the set of the man’s shoulders, the way his hair curled at the nape of his neck. Sonny held his breath as he moved further into the bar. He skirted the pool table and rounded the table the man was bussing so he could get a look at his face.

The man sensed Sonny’s presence. He raised his head and looked right at Sonny. Joy blossomed in Sonny’s chest at the familiar, beloved face. He pushed away the myriad of questions he had – why hadn’t Will come home? – and merely said, “Will?”

“Sorry,” the man said politely, but without any sign of recognition. “You must have me confused with someone else.”

Sonny shook his head. “No.” He studied the man’s face, but there was no indication that he was lying, no hint of guilt that he’d been discovered alive and living in Memphis.

Sonny had been so hopeful and he was tempted to push, to insist that the man was Will, to force that information onto him. The man finished clearing the table and carried the dishes and trash behind the bar. Sonny turned so he didn’t have to let Will – because the man was Will, Sonny was sure of it – out of his sight.

“Sorry,” Sonny said, regrouping. He came up with another approach on the fly. “It’s just . . . you look like someone I know.”

“They say everyone has a twin,” Will said. His tone was polite with a hint of wariness. He probably thought Sonny was a crazy person.

“Yeah,” Sonny said. There was so much more he wanted to say and the words built up in his throat. Sonny swallowed them down as he moved towards the bar. His heart hammering in his chest, he said, “Are you still serving?”

Will checked the clock on the wall. “For the next five minutes.”

“Okay.” Sonny slid onto a stool. He folded his arms on the bar top and stared at his hands.

“So . . . did you want a drink?”

Sonny huffed a laugh. “Yeah, I . . . Actually, I probably shouldn’t have any alcohol. I just got out of the hospital. Can I just have a Sprite, or something?”

Will moved down the bar to the soda gun. Sonny studied him while he wasn’t looking, taking note of the way he held the glass, pressed the trigger on the gun, set a wedge of lime on the edge of the glass.

Sonny stared into the soda after Will set it in front of him, pretending he hadn’t been staring creepily at Will’s hands.

“So, what happened?”

For a moment Sonny thought Will was talking about himself. “What?”

“Why were you in the hospital? If it’s not too personal.” Will shrugged. “Most people tell me stuff like that.”

“Oh. No, it’s not too personal. I fell and hit my head.”

Will’s eyebrow went up. The gesture was so familiar that Sonny wanted to cry.

“Are you sure you aren’t hallucinating my resemblance to your friend?”

“I can see why you might think that,” Sonny said, “but I’m not. The resemblance is uncanny.”

Sonny took a sip of soda to have something to do with his hands. “Oh!” He set the glass down and reached for his phone. “I can show you.”

Sonny swallowed hard when he opened the gallery. His finger hovered over the album he’d created and titled simply _Will_. It contained all of Sonny’s favorite photos of Will. He’d gone to it so many times that if the photos had been physical, the corners would be bent, the paper creased and worn from being handled so much.

Sonny chose a photo where Will was alone. He’d been laughing at something T had said, unaware that Sonny was taking the photo. After, Will had rolled his eyes at Sonny. He’d curled his arm around Sonny’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Sonny turned the phone so Will could see the screen.

Will glanced at the photo out of politeness, and maybe a little curiosity, and did a double-take. “There is a similarity,” Will said, his voice flat, as if he was trying to hide his reaction to the resemblance.

“Yeah,” Sonny said. He tried to smile. “See, it wasn’t just the blow to my head.”

“So, this guy, your friend, what happened? You lose touch or something?”

“He died,” Sonny said softly, turning the phone back around so he could look at the photo.

“That sucks.”

Sonny snorted. “Yeah. I miss him everyday.”

“Sorry I acted kind of like a dick earlier,” Will said. “You get all kinds in a bar. Can’t be too careful.”

“No, you’re right,” Sonny said. “You should be careful. I’m sure I sounded like a crazy man myself.”

There was so much more Sonny wanted to say. It took all of his strength to not spill his guts to Will, to not beg him to remember him, remember _them_. Sonny glanced around the bar, searching for something to say that wouldn’t send Will running.

“So, how long have you worked here?”

“About two years,” Will said.

Sonny tried not to get too excited. “Do you like it?”

Will shrugged. “Mostly. The nights I have to throw someone out aren’t my favorite.”

“I can imagine. I’ve had some experience with that. I used to run a club. Before that a coffee shop. Called Common Grounds,” Sonny added, hoping that something he said would jog Will’s memories.

The corners of Will’s lips turned up. “Cool name for a coffee shop.”

Sonny ducked his head. “Thanks. Are you from Memphis?”

“Born and raised,” Will said.

“Can I . . . I’m sorry, my name is Sonny, Sonny Kiriakis.” Sonny extended his hand.

The wariness was back, but Will took Sonny’s hand and said, “I’m EJ, EJ DiMera.”

~*~*~*~

Sonny found a bench about thirty yards from the bar. He needed to catch his breath after Will’s revelation. Sonny had know the man was Will the moment he’d set eyes on him, but if he hadn’t, this would’ve prove it. Susan Banks, despite her protests and denials, was somehow behind this. Sonny couldn’t believe he had her to thank for Will’s return, because all he wanted to do was throttle her for keeping Will away from him for the past two years.

Movement across the street caught his eye. Sonny’s shock at seeing Will alive was supplanted by surprise at the sight of Sami speed walking down the sidewalk towards Suspicious Minds. “Sami!” Sonny hissed, then again, louder.

Sami’s head turned in Sonny’s direction even as her feet kept moving towards the bar. “Sonny!”

“Sami, get over here!”

Luckily Sonny had checked both ways and there was no traffic because Sami just plunged into the street without looking. “Sonny! I just saw Paul. Is it true? Did you see Will?” Sami reached Sonny and grabbed onto his arms.

“Yes,” Sonny said. “But Sami, what are you doing here? I thought you returned to Salem.”

“I did,” Sami said. She explained that she’d needed to be certain, and so she’d authorized the authorities to dig up Will’s grave. She’d flown back down to Memphis the moment she’d gotten word that Will’s casket was empty. She’d run into Paul, who’d told her about Will. “Why aren’t you with him now? I need to see Will for myself.”

Sonny took Sami’s hands so she couldn’t run off. “There’s something I need to tell you before you see Will.”

“What?” Sami said impatiently.

“Will doesn’t remember,” Sonny said.

“Remember what?”

“Anything from before he . . . woke up. He didn’t recognize me. He doesn’t even know his real name.”

“Then we’ll help him remember,” Sami said fiercely, tugging at her hands.

Sonny refused to release Sami yet. “There’s more. The name he’s using is . . . is EJ. He thinks he’s EJ DiMera.”

“What?” Sami said, her voice dangerously low. “I’m going to kill that lying, conniving bitch.”

“Get in line,” Sonny said.

“We need to tell him!” Sami said.

“No,” Sonny said.

“How can you say that?

“When I burst in there and called him ‘Will’ he thought I was crazy. If we both go in there like this we’ll overwhelm him. Besides, we don’t know what Susan Banks has told him. She could’ve filled his head with anything. If he’s calling himself EJ, he might even believe that she’s his mother.”

Sami looked like she was going to explode at that thought.

“Also, I don’t think we should tip our hand just yet.”

Sami gave Sonny a look. “You sound like a Kiriakis.”

“And you need to think like a DiMera, not Sami Brady,” Sonny said.

“Touche. But Sonny, I need to see him. I’ll just peek in the window.”

Sonny knew he couldn’t stop Sami from getting a glimpse of Will. He went with her in hopes that he could prevent her from doing anything stupid. Sonny couldn’t deny that getting another look at Will was part of the reason he didn’t protest.

They’d only been peering in the corner of one window for a few minutes when Sonny once again heard footsteps. “Someone’s coming.”

They ducked into the shadows. Sonny had to grab Sami’s arm when the figure came close enough for them to identify Susan Banks. As soon as she entered the bar, Sonny and Sami returned to spying. Sonny’s stomach flipped when Will smiled at Susan. He’d missed that face so much. Sami hissed when Will hugged Susan.

“Will is _my_ son,” Sami said, her teeth grinding.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Rafe said from behind them.

Sami and Sonny both jumped. Sami recovered first. “Rafe!” Sami grabbed Rafe’s arms the way she’d done to Sonny. “Will’s alive!”

“I know,” Rafe said. “I was there when we . . .”

“No! I mean, right here in Memphis! Inside this bar!” Sami released Rafe with one hand long enough to point behind her.

“I know that, too,” Rafe said calmly. “I saw Paul at the hospital. Where you were supposed to be waiting for me.”

“I couldn’t wait!” Sami said. “Not once Paul told me he’d actually *seen* Will!”

“Are you sure . . . ?” Rafe began.

“Yes!” Sami and Sonny said at the same time.

“Look for yourself!” Sami said.

Rafe moved to peer into the window. “That lying . . . weasel,” Rafe said the moment he caught sight of Will with Susan.

“I know, right?” Sami said.

“Have either of you talked to him?”

“Sonny has,” Sami said.

“He doesn’t remember me,” Sonny said, trying not to sound as devastated as he felt by that fact. “He thinks he’s EJ DiMera.”

“Wow. That’s twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag. What are you going to do?”

“We need a plan,” Sonny said before Sami could suggest going inside the bar where she’d inevitably get into a fight with Susan and upset Will, which wouldn’t do their cause any good.

~*~*~*~

Sonny walked into Suspicious Minds with Rafe the next day at two o’clock, when he thought the lunch rush, if there was a lunch rush, would be over. Will was talking to a man sitting at the end of the bar. He glanced up when the door opened.

Sonny smiled and raised his hand. “Hi, EJ,” he said, though the name sounded strange on his tongue.

“Sonny, right?” Will said, following Sonny to the other end of the bar.

Sonny pretended he was standing in front of the board and didn’t let his smile slip. “That’s right.”

“Here for another Sprite?”

“Yes, actually. What’ll you have, Rafe?”

“Sprite sounds good.”

Sonny waited until Will sat two glasses filled with ice and soda in front of them to introduce Rafe. “This is my friend, Rafe Hernandez,” he said, watching Will closely for any sign of recognition. “He’s my little girl’s uncle.”

Will raised an eyebrow. “But not your brother or brother-in-law?”

Sonny opened his mouth to explain, then snapped it closed. “It’s complicated.”

“Sonny married my sister Gabi’s ex,” Rafe said.

“Or . . . not that complicated.”

“Sonny told me about running into you yesterday and I wanted to meet you.”

Will hmm’d. “Because of my resemblance to this Will person?”

“Yes. I’m a police detective. I’m working a missing person’s case and I was hoping you could help me.”

“Help you how?” Will said, eyes narrowed warily.

“Two years ago a young man was murdered by a serial killer,” Rafe began.

“That doesn’t sound like a missing person’s case,” Will said.

“A few weeks ago we received information that the man might still be alive. We exhumed his grave, but the casket was empty.” Rafe took a photo out of the inside pocket of his jacket and placed it face up on the bar top.

Will glanced down at the photo and Sonny studied Will’s face.

“The man’s name is Will Horton, and we believe that you are Will.”

“I already told Sonny that my name is EJ,” Will said, his voice getting loud as his world view was upended.

“I know you *believe* that,” Sonny began, going silent when Marlena stepped up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The moment Sonny had heard from Paul that Marlena was on her way back to Memphis he’d included her in his plan to ease Will into the knowledge that he was Will Horton, not EJ DiMera, as he’d been told.

“Hello, EJ,” Marlena said. “My name is Marlena Evans. Do you recognize me?”

“No,” Will said curtly.

Marlena kept a placid smile on her face. “Okay. That’s okay. I know this must be very confusing for you.”

“I’m not confused,” Will said. “I know who I am.”

“Do you have any memories from before two years ago?” Marlena said.

“No,” Will admitted. “I was shot and lost my memory.”

“Okay,” Marlena said. “I’d like you to do me a favor. Google EJ DiMera. Would you do that for me?”

“What’s that going to prove?” Will said belligerently.

“Please, humor me.”

Will thought about it, then pulled out his cell phone. Sonny wasn’t sure what came up – EJ’s obituary, or perhaps a news article from when he’d been sent to jail by Sami – but in either case there was probably a photo attached. Sonny could tell by the expression on Will’s face that he hadn’t expected the results.

“This doesn’t mean anything,” Will said.

“By itself, maybe not,” Marlena said. “But there’s more. You could Google Will Horton, as well.”

If Will did that he might get his own obituary, or one of the articles he’d written.

“We could show you pictures all day long,” Rafe said, “and bring forward people who knew you as Will Horton, but until you get your memories back there’s only one way to know for sure. A DNA test.”

“Why do you people care?” Will said.

“Because,” Sonny said, “if you are Will Horton, then you’re family.”

“I don’t understand,” Will said. “You said Will was a friend of yours.”

“He was,” Sonny said. “And so much more.” Sonny hesitated to tell Will they were married in case that was too much for him right now.

Will looked at Rafe, then Marlena. “What about you?”

“I’m Will’s grandmother,” Marlena said. “Possibly your grandmother.”

Will shook his head. “My only family is my mother.”

Behind Sonny, Sami growled. There was the sound of a slight kerfuffle, probably John keeping her from rushing over. Will didn’t appear to notice, thankfully.

“That might be true,” Rafe said.

“Wouldn’t you like to know for sure?” Sonny said. “I know I would.”

“It’s up to you, though,” Marlena assured Will.

“Don’t you want me to do it?” Will said.

“More than anything,” Marlena said. “But it’s still your choice.”

Will’s expression right then reminded Sonny so much of Sami. “Fine,” Will said. “What do you need me to do?”

Rafe withdrew a sterile cotton swab from the inside pocket of his jacket.

~*~*~*~

Rafe made some phone calls and, despite the fact that it was a Saturday, got the swab to a lab that would run the tests quickly. John and Marlena took Sami back to the hotel. Sonny got a cup of coffee and planted himself on the same bench as the night before. He couldn’t watch Will 24/7, but right now he couldn’t bear to let Will out of his sight.

An hour later Will stepped out of the bar. Hands on his hips, he stared at Sonny. Sonny ducked his head, and when he glanced up again Will was striding purposely towards him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“*That’s* what you’ve got to say to me?” Will demanded. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Sitting on this lovely bench with a lovely cup of coffee . . .” Sonny raised the cup he’d gotten from the café a few buildings down from the bar. “. . . enjoying the lovely view.”

Without turning his head, Will said, “Your view is a tattoo parlor.”

“Yes,” Sonny said. “I think they think I’m working up the courage to go inside.”

The corners of Will’s lips twitched.

“I could totally pull off a tattoo,” Sonny said.

“Okay,” Will said doubtfully.

“Look,” Sonny said, “I know this is creepy.”

“As long as you know,” Will said dryly.

Sonny smiled, he couldn’t help it. “At least you’ve kept your sense of humor.”

“You don’t know anything about me!” Will said, having been reminded of the horrible situation he was in, everything he remembered, everything he’d been told, a lie.

Sonny smiled sadly. “Not for the past two years, no, but I knew you before.”

“Well, I don’t know you!” Will said, and stomped off.

“I know,” Sonny said sorrowfully to himself. He took a deep breath, another, took a sip of cold coffee. Will was upset, Sonny understood that. It didn’t stop Will’s words from hurting.

“Hey,” Paul said from behind Sonny.

“Hey,” Sonny said. “I suppose you heard that.”

“Yeah.”

“Did John tell you that Will doesn’t remember anything from before he . . . from before?”

“Yeah, he did.”

There was a moment of silence during which Sonny thought Paul might’ve left.

“Can I sit?” Paul said.

Sonny bit back the first angry, hurtful thing that leapt to his tongue. “Sure.”

Paul walked around the bench. He carried two cups of coffee. He sat and handed one to Sonny. “I thought you could use a fresh one.”

“Thanks,” Sonny said, taking the warm coffee. “I’m going to have to find a bathroom soon.”

“He’s not going to disappear,” Paul said.

“He did once already,” Sonny argued.

“He’s got a life here, or thinks his life is here, he’s not going to skip out on it,” Paul reasoned.

“The thought of losing him again . . .”

Paul wisely didn’t offer Sonny a platitude. He gave Sonny a few minutes to gather himself before speaking. “How long are you going to keep watching him?”

“I don’t know,” Sonny said. “I didn’t exactly think this part through.”

“Well,” Paul said, “for the afternoon we can take turns using the restroom at the café and bring back fresh coffee.”

Sonny wanted to reject the offer out of hand, but without Paul’s assistance Sonny might miss Will leaving the bar and disappearing out of his life again. “Alright,” Sonny agreed. “I appreciate your help, but that doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you for lying to me.”

Paul nodded his understanding and they both fell silent.

~*~*~*~

Will rolled his eyes when Sonny entered the bar the next day. “Are you going to sit outside all day today?”

“No,” Sonny said.

John had gotten his hands on tracking devices which he and Paul had attached to Susan’s and her Elvis-impersonator boyfriend Roger’s vehicles. Also, Paul had agreed to surveil the house and listen in on Susan’s conversations in case she was planning to take Will and run. Additionally, Uncle Vic had known someone who’d hacked into Susan’s, Roger’s and Will’s bank accounts and credit cards so they could monitor them for unusual activity. Will wasn’t going anywhere without them knowing about it.

Sonny gestured towards the man accompanying him. “This is John Black.”

“Let me guess,” Will said, “another relative.”

“By marriage only,” John said. “But I loved Will Horton as if he was my own flesh and blood.”

“What do you want?” Will said.

“A beer, make it a local brew, and to talk,” John said. “Sonny thought it might be easier for you to talk to someone who isn’t so emotionally invested that they’ll pressure you to remember them, or your life before you woke up here in Memphis. You can ask me anything and I’ll tell you as much as I know.”

“You sound pretty certain you know what the DNA test is going to reveal,” Will said.

“Even if you weren’t the spitting image of Will Horton, there’s been enough bad blood between your family . . . sorry, Will’s family and the DiMeras that I can guarantee it. I know it’s confusing, son. Been there, done that. But we’re trying to ease you into it as gently as we can when some people . . .”

“Like your mother,” Sonny said.

“Some people,” John repeated, “want to rush in here and hug you until you remember.”

“I don’t think it works like that,” Will said wryly.

“No,” John said.

“What did Susan say when you told her?” Sonny said.

“I didn’t tell her,” Will said. “If it turns out you’re wrong, which I’m sure it will, then there’s no sense upsetting her.”

“And if we’re not?” Sonny said.

Will glared at Sonny, dropped his gaze. “If you’re not, then she’d been lying to me for two years, and she’d probably continue lying, so what’s the point?”

“Sonny,” John said. “Why don’t you give us some time?

Sonny hesitated. He really didn’t want to leave Will, but, as much as he hated the idea, he needed to follow the plan to reintroduce Will to his family, his life, slowly. He nodded. “Let me know if you need anything.” Sonny didn’t know which of them he was talking to.

Before Sonny reached the door he heard John say, “This beer is good. You don’t seem to be busy now, how about a friendly game of pool?”

~*~

Sonny went to the café down the street where he’d gotten coffee the day before. He got a large coffee and sat at a table by the window. Sonny called Sami to see what the status was – Rafe had called to check in with Hope and Lucas had booked a flight to Memphis.

Sonny looked up in surprise when Marlena pulled out the chair opposite him and sat. “Hey, Marlena. What are you doing here?”

“I thought you could use someone to talk to about everything that’s happening.”

“I’m fine,” Sonny said.

“Are you?”

“When Ben said that Will was alive I was afraid to hope.”

“But you did anyway.”

Sonny nodded. “It appeared that Ben was wrong, then he was right, Will is alive, but he’s got amnesia or something. It’s been a roller coaster.”

“You must have a lot of conflicting emotions.”

“What? No! I’m thrilled that Will is alive!”

“What about the fact that he doesn’t remember you?”

“Well, obviously I’m not thrilled about that,” Sonny admitted.

“Also, you were in the process of marrying Paul when Ben burst in. You’d moved on and had a future planned with someone else.”

“I did,” Sonny said. “But Marlena, I never stopped loving Will.”

“Of course you didn’t.” Marlena smiled sadly and squeezed Sonny’s hand.

“Paul lied to me about Will,” Sonny said.

“How’d that make you feel?”

“Angry. I’m having a hard time forgiving him for that.”

“Do you want to forgive him?”

“Yes. Paul’s my friend.”

“It’s not always easy to forgive someone when they hurt you.”

Sonny shook his head. “No.”

“But you eventually forgave Will.”

Sonny’s eyes stung. “Yes.”

“Why?” Marlena said gently.

“Because I loved Will, and I realized that our problems weren’t all his fault.”

“Understanding why someone hurt us doesn’t always help us to forgive their actions, but you have the capacity to forgive and that’s important.”

“Will’s death turned me into someone I didn’t recognize,” Sonny said. “I became hard, tried to protect my heart. I’m afraid of what I’ll become if Will never remembers me, us, if he never comes home.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Marlena said. “You’re doing everything you can to show him who Will was without overwhelming him. It’ll work out. I have to believe that.”

Marlena sat with Sonny while they waited for John. She got them refills on their coffees and a cinnamon bun to share. Sonny kept telling himself that it was good that John was still with Will, that the longer he was there the more he was able to share with Will, but it was hard to sit and wait.

~*~*~*~

Sonny was facing the door so he saw John first. “John’s here.”

Marlena shifted in her seat and gave John a warm smile. John bent to kiss her cheek before pulling another chair up to their table.

“How’d it go?” Sonny said, unable to remain silent any longer.

“He let me stay longer than I thought he would. He wanted to know why we’d started looking for him now.”

“You told him about Ben?” Sonny said.

“Not all of it. I told him we’d started looking for him the moment we heard he might still be a live.” John hesitated. “He also asked me about my experiences and the family’s feud with the DiMeras.”

“He’ll need that background if he’s going to believe Susan’s been lying to him,” Marlena said, “and that she’d be capable of doing something like this.”

“He had some pretty strong words to say about Sami, which is understandable given that it’s Susan filling his head with poison, so I didn’t mention that she’s his mother.”

“Baby steps,” Marlena said. “It’ll be hard to get him to remember his life when he’s not even ready to admit that he is Will.”

“Yeah,” Sonny said. “Baby steps suck.”

John and Marlena returned to the hotel. Sonny remained at the café with the excuse of calling Gabi. She’d been filled in on Will’s apparent amnesia and the steps they were taking to convince him that he really was Will. Sonny didn’t have much to add to that, but he always felt better after hearing her and Ari’s voices.

Arianna was telling Sonny about her morning at pre-school when a shadow at the corner of his eye made him glance up. Will stood on the sidewalk, arms crossed over his chest, scowling at Sonny.

“That’s wonderful, Ari, sweetheart,” Sonny said. “Can I speak to mommy now?”

Sonny didn’t take his eyes off Will while he waited for Gabi to take the phone. Sonny’s heart sped up when Will stomped away from the window only to yank open the door and enter the café.

“Gabi, hi, listen, I need to go. Will just came in. I’ll call you later. Gabi,” Sonny told Will when he loomed over Sonny’s table, as if Will would care who he’d been speaking to.

“The mother of your kid,” Will said.

And yours, Sonny thought, but he simply said, “Yes.”

“You said you weren’t going to spy on me.”

“I can’t even see the bar from here,” Sonny protested.

“Weak,” Will said.

“Is your shift over?” Sonny said. “Do you want to sit?”

“I’m on break,” Will said, turning his scowl onto the other chair.

“Okay,” Sonny said.

Will sat stiffly. “John told me about being kidnapped by Stefano DiMera. And my aunt, and my grandfather, and my grandmother, multiple times.”

Sonny nodded.

“It all sounds a little unbelievable,” Will said.

“Yeah, it’s kind of crazy.”

“Tell me something about him.”

“Stefano DiMera?”

“About Will.”

“Like birthmarks?” Sonny said.

Will blushed, probably thinking of the mole on his hip, which made Sonny blush in turn.

“No, about _him_ , Will.”

“Okay,” Sonny said. “Well, Will was kind. He had a big heart. He was also stubborn. He got that from his mom. He’s pretty good at basketball for someone under six feet. He was a good friend. But he wasn’t perfect.” Sonny hesitated. “I still want him back. I miss him every single day.”

“I’ve got to get back to work,” Will said suddenly.

Sonny nodded and helplessly watched Will walk away.

~*~*~*~

Will didn’t say anything when Sonny walked into Suspicious Minds the next day, merely filled a glass with ice and Sprite.

“Thank you,” Sonny said.

“Who’s this?” Will said, sounding almost resigned to the fact that Sonny was going to continue bringing people for him to meet.

“I’m your mother,” Sami said.

“Will’s mother,” Will corrected.

Sonny could see the struggle inside her, but finally Sami said, “Yes, Will’s mother. My name is Sami . . .”

“Sami Brady?” Will said.

“Yes!” Sami said. “Do you remember me?”

“No, but I’ve heard all about you, you lying, cheating whore!”

Sami looked like she’d been slapped, and Sonny was shocked himself. Still, given what John had said, and the fact that Susan was pretending to be Will’s mom, he shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Will,” Sonny chided.

“My name is EJ,” Will said desperately.

Sami placed her hand on Sonny’s arm. “It’s fine, Sonny.” To Will she said, “I know Susan Banks put that poison in your mind. Those words, they don’t hurt as much as knowing the son I thought was dead is alive but doesn’t remember me.”

Sami held out a small photo album that Sonny thought was also called a brag book. Will merely stared at her, so Sami placed it on the bar top. “Pictures,” she said. “Of you. From a baby.”

Will flicked the album with a finger. “You just happened to have this on you?”

“No,” Sami said. “I asked your father to bring it with him when he flew down. I thought, since you didn’t remember us, or remember you, that it might help convince you that we’re telling you the truth. Has Susan been able to show you baby pictures? Or pictures of you as a toddler?”

“She said they’d been lost in a fire.”

“Convenient,” Sami said with a spark of her usual passion.

“Sami,” Sonny warned.

Sami took a deep breath. “I’ll just leave that with you.”

Sonny waited until Sami had closed the door behind her. “That was unkind,” he told Will.

“Your precious Will wouldn’t have done that?”

“Oh, no,” Sonny said. “Will would’ve absolutely done that. I told you he wasn’t perfect.”

Sonny dropped a few bills on the bar top. “I’m going to sit over by the window. Let me know if you have any questions about the photos.”

Sonny ignored the expression on Will’s face – defiant and lost – and forced himself to walk away from him. Sonny sat in the booth and looked out the window. After a few moments to calm himself, he took out his phone so he had something to do. Sonny checked his e-mails and called his Uncle Vic, who told him not to worry about anything that was happening in Salem, and promised to look into treatments for amnesia. Sonny made a note to talk to Marlena about that, as well.

Sonny finished the Sprite and opened the Facebook app. He went to Gabi’s page because he’d received a notification that she’d uploaded a new photo. There was an entire album devoted to Ari helping Gabi make brownies. Sonny couldn’t not smile at the photo of Ari licking the spatula and wearing most of the batter.

Sonny glanced up when Will set a fresh Sprite in front of him. “Thanks.”

Will shrugged. “What are you looking at?”

Sonny flipped his phone around so Will could see the screen. “Gabi uploaded some photos of Ari.”

“She’s cute,” Will said without an ounce of recognition.

Sonny ignored the pang in his chest and scoffed. “She’s _adorable_.”

Will stood there awkwardly for a moment. He brought his other arm forward and set the album on the table. At first Sonny feared that Will was rejecting the album, but he said, “You said if I had any questions . . .”

“Yeah, of course!” Sonny said.

Will opened the album and flipped through it until he reached the photo he wanted. “What mother,” he began, turning the album so Sonny could see the photo, “makes her son where this outfit?”

“Oh, yikes.” Sonny winced. “Um, a young mother who’s trying too hard?”

Will snorted.

“Yeah, that’s a really unfortunate outfit.”

“Understatement,” Will said. “He flipped to another photo and showed it to Sonny. “What about this?”

Sonny smiled at the memories the photo evoked. “The Horton Christmas tree,” he said. “They had ornaments for everyone in the family, and they made new ornaments for new members. Every year they’d hang them on the tree, and they’d hang the ornaments for family members they’ve lost, as well.” The fond memories turned bittersweet as Sonny recalled that the past two Christmases, someone would’ve placed Will’s ornament on the tree.

“That sounds like a nice tradition,” Will said.

“It is,” Sonny said.

“But I was talking about this.” Will pointed to the wedding band that could be seen on Will’s finger if you looked closely.

“Oh,” Sonny said. “That.” He swallowed hard. They’d been feeding Will a little information at a time so as to not overwhelm him, and Sonny had been holding off on this. “You might want to sit down,” Sonny said.

“Just tell me,” Will said. “Am I married?”

“Yes,” Sonny said, a flare of hope in his chest when Will said ‘I’.

Will sat down hard. “Does she know I’m alive?”

Sonny winced. “Yes?”

“What was that face you made? Were we separated or divorced when I died?”

Sonny hated that Will was so close to the truth. “Maybe we shouldn’t tell you too much at once. It could be overwhelming.”

“More overwhelming than finding out that my mother . . . That the woman I believe is my mother may have been lying to me for the past two years?”

“Alright,” Sonny said. “You were married, but not to a woman. You were married to a man.”

Will shook his head in denial. “I’m not gay.”

“You, Will,” Sonny corrected, “had a tough time coming to terms with his sexuality. But he did. And he fell in love. And he was happy.”

Sonny opened the _Will_ album and scrolled to the photo he wanted. He took a deep breath and showed it to Will.

“That’s you,” Will said.

“Yes,” Sonny said around the lump in his throat. “And you, Will. At our wedding.”

Will shook his head again.

“You’re a son,” Sonny said gently. “A friend, a husband . . .” He tapped at the screen. “And a father.” Sonny showed Will a photo of him with Ari.

“That’s not true,” Will said, but it didn’t sound like he didn’t believe it, more like he didn’t want to have his life turned upside down again.

Sonny left the phone on the table so Will could see the photo. “I know this is confusing, but don’t you want to know for sure?”

“I’ve got to get back to work,” Will said, but he glanced once more at the photo of him and Ari before he left.

~*~*~*~

Sonny and Rafe returned to the bar on Tuesday morning. Will wasn’t there and Sonny’s heart leapt into his throat at the thought that Will had somehow managed to skip town without them catching it after the huge revelation of yesterday. Patricia, Will’s co-worker, told Rafe that it was ‘EJ’s’ day off. Relief flooded Sonny. Of course Will hadn’t left. Besides, they would’ve known if the cars had left Memphis, or if there was unusual activity on any of their accounts.

Sonny and Rafe drove to Susan’s and Roger’s house. Roger opened the door to their knock. As soon as he saw Sonny, he tried to slam the door shut. Rafe blocked the door with his foot.

“We’re here to see Will Horton.”

“There’s no one by that name here,” Roger said.

Sonny was really glad that Rafe was with him, because anyone else, maybe not John, or Marlena, but definitely Sami, would’ve lost their cool and created a scene.

“Right now we just want to talk to Will. If you don’t let us in I’ll call the Memphis PD and have Susan Banks charged with kidnapping. Your call.”

Roger reluctantly opened the door and let them in. “Susan doesn’t want you here.”

“I can’t imagine why,” Rafe said dryly.

Will was standing in a doorway that led into the living room. “What are you doing here?” he said.

“You know these guys, EJ?” Roger said.

“They’ve been to the bar,” Will said.

“Is that all?”

“They’ve told me a pretty wild story,” Will said, his tone begging Roger to assure him it was all a lie.

Before Roger could reply, Rafe held up the manila envelope he carried. “And we’re here with proof. The DNA results are back.”

“DNA results?” Roger said.

Rafe ignored him and extended the envelope to Will, who automatically reached out and took it. “I could just tear this up.”

“You could,” Rafe said evenly. “Won’t change the results.”

Will let his hand fall to his side. He turned and stepped back into the living room. Sonny followed.

“Don’t you want to look at it?” Sonny said.

“No,” Will said. “You wouldn’t be here if the test didn’t confirm that I’m . . . not who I think I am.”

“Will, I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not,” Will spat.

“I’m not sorry you’re alive,” Sonny said, “but I am sorry you’re going through this. I’d do anything to fix it.”

“You could’ve left me be.”

“No, I really couldn’t have.”

The front door opened. Both Will and Roger turned their faces towards the entry.

“Roger, EJ,” Susan called out. “There’s a strange car in the driveway. Do we have company?”

“Yes,” Roger said.

Susan appeared in the doorway. “You!” she said when she saw Rafe. “What are you doing back here?”

“Just dropping off something for Will,” Rafe said calmly.

“His name’s not Will, it’s EJ!”

“That’s what you’re calling him, but he’s not really EJ, is he?” Rafe said.

“He is EJ!” Susan insisted, moving to place herself between them and Will. “He’s my son.”

“Mom,” Will said.

Susan turned. She placed her hand against Will’s cheek. “Don’t listen to them. They’re liars, just like that Sami Brady.”

“They did a DNA test,” Will said.

Susan shook her head. “Those can be faked.” She threw her arms around Will. “You’re my son, my EJ.”

Will brought up one arm to hug her, but his gaze sought out Roger’s. “Am I?”

Roger looked torn. “Honey bear, he deserves to know the truth.”

Will closed his eyes, but it couldn’t hide the pain on his face.

“*My* son,” Susan said. “I can’t lose him again.”

Will bent his head and buried his face in Susan’s shoulder. “Mom,” he said again, a plea for the truth and a denial of it at the same time.

Will pulled out of Susan’s arms. He swiped at his eyes. “I need a minute.”

“See what you’ve done?” Susan accused Rafe and Sonny.

Sonny took a step to follow Will and Susan attempted to stop him. Roger caught her and Sonny slipped out of the living room to follow Will up the stairs. Behind him, Sonny heard Rafe say, “You didn’t just take him away from Sami. He has a husband, and a daughter, and people who miss him.”

Sonny paused in the doorway to Will’s room. Will stood between the bed and the wall. His shoulders rose and fell quickly and his fists were clenched at his sides. He’d tossed the unopened envelope onto the bed.

Sonny stepped into the room. “Will . . .”

Will turned on Sonny. “Don’t call me that!” He grabbed handfuls of hair and pulled. “I don’t remember being him.”

“I know,” Sonny said. “But to be fair, you don’t remember being EJ, either. You only know what Susan told you.”

“How do I know you won’t lie to me, too?”

Sonny closed his mouth on the automatic denial. “I guess you don’t,” he admitted. “Hopefully we’ll get to know each other and you’ll come to trust me again, but until then you’ll have to ask questions and compile your own evidence.”

“I could do that without you,” Will said.

Sonny didn’t give Will the reaction he wanted. “You wouldn’t have known to start looking without me, without us.”

“I suppose you want me to leave Memphis with you.” Will sounded accusing.

“Yes,” Sonny said. “Of course I want you to come home. Hopefully you’ll see a face or a place, or hear a story that jogs your memory.”

“What if that never happens?”

Sonny swallowed hard. He didn’t want to think of that as a real possibility. He said, “Maybe you’ll come to like us, and Salem, enough to stick around anyway.”

“I still don’t feel . . . gay,” Will said.

“That’s alright,” Sonny said, even though it wasn’t alright at all. “We were friends before we were anything else.”

“What about . . . my mom?”

“The crazy one back at the hotel, or the crazy one downstairs?” Sonny said without thinking.

Will glared at Sonny. It cracked and he shook his head. “I can’t even be mad at you about that.”

Sonny shrugged. “Sorry.”

“So, Sami Brady,” Will said. “What I said . . .”

“Sami will forgive you, she probably already has. She knows why you said it. Just maybe don’t lead with ‘lying, cheating whore’ next time you see her,” Sonny suggested.

Will snorted, then ducked his head to hide the tears that filled his eyes. “I was scared when I first woke up and didn’t remember anyone, or myself.”

“That must’ve been awful,” Sonny said. “More than anything I wish I could’ve been there for you.” He forced himself to not move, to not take Will in his arms and offer comfort, afraid it would still be unwelcome.

“Even though I couldn’t *remember*, I thought I knew who I was; EJ DiMera. I had a life, but it was never mine.”

“Will . . .”

“A son,” Will said, repeating Sonny’s words like a mantra. “A friend. A husband. A father.”

“Yes,” Sonny said, heartened.

“Why do you think she did it?” Will said.

“She wanted to hurt Sami,” Sonny said, “but she was also hurting. She missed her son and she just wanted him back.”

Will digested that, shook himself. “I should pack a bag.”

Sonny’s chest filled with happiness. “You’re going back?”

“It’s the only way I’ll learn who I am, right?”

“Right,” Sonny quickly agreed. “Can I help?”

“No,” Will said. “Thanks. It won’t take long; I’m not going to take much.”

Everyone was suspiciously silent when Sonny and Will returned to the living room. Susan stood from her seat on the couch beside Roger the moment she saw Will. She made a sound of distress when she saw the duffel in his hand.

“EJ,” Susan said.

“Is that really my name?” Will said.

“Yes!” Susan insisted. “You’re my son.”

“They make a compelling argument that I’m not,” Will said.

“You are!” Susan said. “You’re _my_ son! You can’t leave me again!”

“I think I have to,” Will said, still clearly torn about leaving the only home he knew.

“No,” Susan snarled. “I won’t let Sami Brady take you away from me again.” She pulled a gun out of her purse and pointed it at Will.

“Mom!” Will said, shocked, hurt.

Susan’s resolve wavered enough for Sonny to step in front of Will and push him back, and for Rafe to rush Susan and grab the hand that held the gun. The gun went off. Sonny had so much adrenaline rushing through him that he couldn’t tell at first whether he’d been shot or not, until plaster dust rained down on them from where the bullet had hit the ceiling.

Sonny glanced over his shoulder to see that Rafe had managed to disarm Susan. Rafe gave her a disgusted look that she didn’t see because Roger had her wrapped up in his arms and her face was buried in his chest.

“What the hell was that?” Will said.

“What?”

“That . . . You . . . You could’ve been shot!”

“Better me than you,” Sonny said. “I couldn’t lose you again.”

“I’m not that important,” Will said.

“You are to me. And to Ari. And . . .”

“And what would I have told Ari if you’d been shot?”

“You’d tell her that I got hurt trying to bring you home. You’re great at telling stories. Just be sure to make me sound really heroic.”

“I want to punch you in the face right now, and I don’t even remember being in love with you.”

Sonny’s smile was tinged with sadness. It was a start.

~*~*~*~

“Will has agreed to return to Salem with us,” Sonny announced. He’d managed to get the words out because Sami was still speechless at seeing Will enter the suite with him and Rafe.

“So you believe us!” Sami said.

“I don’t know what to believe,” Will said, “but I want to find answers. Plus, my mom, Susan,” Will corrected, looking as if the name felt strange on his tongue, “tried to shoot me, so . . .”

The room erupted in exclamations of dismay and concern. Finally Lucas’s voice was heard above the others.

“Will, are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Will said. “Sonny stupidly . . .”

“Heroically,” Sonny said, because every time he did Will made a grimace of disgust which he thought was funny.

Will ignored him. “. . . jumped in front of me.”

“Sonny,” Marlena said. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Marlena,” Sonny said. “Rafe grabbed the gun and the shot went wide.”

“Oh my god,” Sami said.

“Who are you?” Will said to Lucas, the only person in the room he hadn’t met yet.

Lucas was overcome with emotion. “I’m Lucas, Lucas Horton. Your dad.”

Will was quiet for a moment as he absorbed that information. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Lucas said, choked up.

“I’m going to kill her,” Sami announced to the room. She’d been pacing, muttering to herself. “What?” she said when everyone stared at her. “I mean, obviously we owe her for bringing Will back . . .” Sami’s voice cracked, then hardened. “. . . but then she lied to him for two years and kept him from us, and now she’s tried to shoot him? Oh, I am definitely going to kill her.”

“Is she serious?” Will said.

“Probably,” Rafe said, resigned. “Sami, you can’t kill her.”

“Sure I can,” Sami said.

“No, I mean, you’re not going to.”

“Why not?” Sami demanded.

“Because she’s the only one with answers,” Will said.

“That’s true,” Sami mused. “But I doubt she’ll tell us anything. And she _tried to kill you_.”

“Sami,” Lucas said. “Remember what we talked about? Making a good impression on Will? Instead of showing him right off the bat how dysfunctional and crazy we are?”

“He deserves to know his mother would kill to protect him,” Sami said. “Besides, Susan Banks brought him back from the dead and pretended he was her dead son. I think we’re looking pretty good right now.”

“You’re not wrong about that,” Lucas said, leading Sami away, “but wouldn’t you like more than to look good compared to Susan Banks?”

“Everyone’s under a lot of stress,” Rafe said to Will.

“Is she always like this?” Will said.

Sonny glanced at Sami, who was letting Lucas hold her.

“Sami leads with her emotions,” Marlena said. “She loves very deeply.”

“Where’s Paul?” Sonny asked John to change the subject.

John checked his watch. “On a flight back to Salem. He didn’t think he could be of more help here, and we’ve got a business to run.”

Sonny felt a stab of pain. “I’m sorry.”

“It’ll all work out,” John said.

Will grabbed Sonny’s hand and pulled him away from the others.

“What’s wrong?” Sonny said.

“It’s too much,” Will said. “It’s like I’m watching a movie that’s supposed to be my life and I don’t know my part.”

“It’s okay,” Sonny said. “Will, breathe.”

When Will had calmed down, Sonny said, “You wanna get out of here?”

“So much,” Will said.

Sonny caught Rafe’s eye and mouthed, ‘We’re going out for some air.’

Rafe nodded.

“Where are we going?” Will said when they were outside the suite.

“Well, we could actually find a bench somewhere so you could get some air, or we could jump a couple steps ahead of the others and go back to Salem now. I mean, it wouldn’t be as overwhelming if it was just the two of us, right?”

Will swallowed hard and nodded.

“Besides,” Sonny said, “I know someone who’ll be really happy to see you and the most pressure she’ll put on you is to build the most awesome Lego tower. She’s pretty competitive.”

“In this family?” Will said. “Hard to believe.”

“I know, right?” Sonny said, pretending to take Will’s comment at face value. They smiled at each other.

Sonny flagged down a cab and told the driver to take them to the Memphis International Airport. He was booking two tickets for their flight home on his phone when Will spoke.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for this.”

“Yeah,” Sonny said. He dropped his hand into his lap and got lost in thought.

“What are you thinking about?” Will said.

“Going home for your funeral.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Sonny shrugged. “We’d had a fight. I went to Paris to oversee some clubs my Uncle Vic owned that weren’t doing well. I just needed to clear my head. We didn’t talk for a while, but I missed you, and you’d called and left a message that was . . . hopeful. I decided to come home so we could work things out. I was so happy in that moment. Then Uncle Vic called and told me that you were gone. I just couldn’t believe it. I left after the funeral because I couldn’t stay in Salem without you. There were too many memories there.”

Sonny shook away the memories. “Sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I understand doing something you don’t think you can. If you’re not ready we don’t have to go back yet. We can go somewhere else. We always talked about taking a vacation together, but never got to. We could go to a beach, or skiing.”

“There won’t be any memories there, though, will there?”

“No,” Sonny said.

“Then let’s go to Salem,” Will said, determined.

“Alright,” Sonny said. “If it ever gets to be too much for you, then we’ll take that vacation.”

“Deal,” Will said.

Sonny booked their tickets and called Gabi to let her know they were coming. She agreed not to tell anyone other than to try and explain it to Ari before she saw Will. There was a wait for their flight so they got something to eat at Maggie O’Shea’s, which reminded Sonny of the Brady Pub. Instead of talking about their shared past, Sonny told Will what he’d been up to since returning to Salem, and he encouraged Will to talk about working at Suspicious Minds, and other things he’d done while living in Memphis.

Will slept a little bit during the Memphis to Chicago leg. They had a short layover before their flight to Salem. The closer they drew to Salem, the more Will’s nerves showed; his leg bounced and he picked at his nails.

Sonny placed his hand over Will’s. “I know it doesn’t feel like it right now, but it’s going to be alright. You might not remember anything from . . . before, and that’s alright, too.”

Will gave Sonny a disbelieving look.

“The most important thing is that you’re alive, everything else is cake.”

“What if I don’t like Salem?” Will said. “What if I’m nothing like the guy you knew?”

“Then we’ll get to know the person you are now.”

Will faced the window and stared out at nothing. “You seem pretty calm about all this,” he said without looking back at Sonny.

“Practice,” Sonny said. “I’ve spent some time in board rooms, and you never want them to see you sweat. I don’t feel calm in here.” Sonny touched the tips of his fingers to his chest.

Will turned his head and his gaze lingered on Sonny’s chest. “What if I never remember us? Or feel that way about you?”

“It would hurt,” Sonny said honestly, “and it would be hard for me, but I meant what I said before. You being alive has shone a ray of light into places I didn’t even realize still carried darkness.” Sonny took a breath. “I came back to Salem harder; I wasn’t going to let myself be hurt again the way I hurt when you died.”

“But no pressure, right?” Will said wryly.

Sonny gave a watery laugh. “None. Oh, hey!” he said. “Do you even remember what Legos are?”

“Yeah, of course. They’re those log things that click together,” Will said. 

“What? No! Those are . . .” Sonny saw the grin Will had been fighting back. “You’re an asshole,” Sonny said.

Uncle Vic had arranged for a car to be waiting for them in the short-term parking lot. Sonny drove them through town before heading to Gabi’s, pointing out various sights, such as Salem University and University Hospital, Salem Inn and Salem High School, Salem park and Horton Square.

“Horton Square?”

“Your family is kind of a big deal here,” Sonny said.

Will fell silent for a moment, then said, “Where did we live?”

Sonny froze at first. He hadn’t been near the apartment complex where they’d lived since Will’s funeral. Sonny allowed himself a few breaths before turning the car in that direction. Sonny pointed out the building when they drove past, but Will didn’t show any sign of recognition.

They sat in the car for a few minutes after Sonny pulled up in front of Gabi’s apartment and parked. Will rubbed his palms on his legs.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“There really isn’t a playbook for this,” Sonny said. “But I’ll be with you, and I can guarantee you that those two ladies will be very happy to see you.”

Will nodded jerkily. “I have to start somewhere, right? Might as well start with people who’ll be glad to see me.”

Will took a deep breath and pushed the passenger side door open. Sonny got out and met him at the front of the car. They walked up the walkway to the front door together, Will falling back when Sonny used his key to open the door.

“Gabi, Ari!” Sonny called as he stepped inside. “We’re home!”

“We’re in the kitchen!” Gabi called back.

Sonny closed the door after Will stepped inside, then started down the hall. Ari came out of the kitchen and barreled towards Sonny.

“Daddy!” Ari called, leaping into Sonny’s arms when he opened them and bent down to catch her.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Sonny said. “I missed you so much.” He gave Ari a squeeze that made her giggle and push at him to get free.

Sonny let Ari put some space between them. “Did mommy tell you that I was bringing someone with me?”

Ari nodded. Her eyes moved to study Will, who stood self-consciously behind Sonny. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and chewed them.

Gabi rushed out of the kitchen drying her hands. “Sorry,” she said breathlessly. “I wanted to make something special for Will for dinner. Oh my god,” she said when she caught sight of Will. “It really is you. I mean, Sonny said, but I was afraid to hope. Will,” Gabi sobbed as she threw her arms around Will’s neck.

Will gave Sonny a wide-eyed look, but brought his arms up around Gabi’s back and returned the hug. Gabi broke the hug and stepped back. “Sorry,” she said, dabbing at her eyes with the towel. “I told myself I wasn’t gonna blubber all over you, and there I go! I’m just so happy to see you!”

“What’s for supper?” Sonny said, changing the subject. “It smells good.”

“Meatloaf,” Gabi said. “I know it’s nothing special, like steak or lobster, but you like my meatloaf,” she told Will. “At least, you used to. You were afraid to try it at first because Sami couldn’t make meatloaf to save her life, but you did. Try it, that is. And you liked it. I’m sorry I’m babbling, I’m just so nervous. I don’t know why!”

“That’s okay,” Will said. “I’m kind of nervous, too.”

Gabi gave a watery laugh. “Of course you are!” She turned to Ari. “Hey, Ari, you see who’s here?”

Ari nodded, but still didn’t speak.

“Hey, Ari,” Sonny said, “let’s show Will your Legos.”

Ari ducked her faced into Sonny’s shoulder, but pointed towards the living room. Sonny headed in that direction and Gabi and Will followed. Behind them, Gabi spoke in low tones, that made Sonny strain to hear her.

“I’m sorry about Ari,” Gabi said. “She was only two when you . . .”

“When I died?”

“Yeah. And she’s only four now. It’s hard for her to understand what’s going on.”

Will huffed. “I can’t fault her for that. I still don’t understand what’s going on.”

Sonny glanced up from the Legos Ari had pulled out to see Gabi reach out and rub Will’s arm. Gabi dropped her hand and said, “I’ve got to go check on the potatoes.”

“Can I help?”

Gabi glanced at Sonny. “Sure.”

Gabi and Will disappeared into the kitchen. Sonny could hear the murmur of their voices as they talked. Part of him wished he was in there with them, part of him was just happy that he could hear the sound of Will’s voice again. Ari was beating him with the tower she was building, so Sonny concentrated on his own Lego tower.

A few minutes later Gabi carried a bowl of steaming mashed potatoes out to the small table in the dining area that took up a corner of the living room, and announced that dinner was ready. “Go wash your hands,” she told Ari. “Daddy’ll take you.”

“Come on, peanut,” Sonny said. He stood up and held out his hand to Ari. “Let’s go wash our hands.”

When they returned from the bathroom the meatloaf and a bowl of green beans were on the table, as well as glasses of milk for Ari and Sonny, a bottle of water for Gabi, and a soda for Will. Sonny helped Ari into her booster seat and sat in the open spot next to her. Gabi sat on Ari’s other side and Will was between them.

The meatloaf was good and they all ate in silence for a while. Once their immediate hunger was sated, Sonny asked Ari about pre-school and the brownies she’d made with Gabi. Ari told Sonny about a boy she’d punched because he’d knocked down another girl.

“Yeah, I was going to tell you about that,” Gabi said in response to Sonny’s wide-eyed look. “What did we learn about that?” she said to Ari.

Ari rolled her eyes. “That vi-lence is never okay. But that I did good.”

“Close enough for now,” Gabi said with a resigned sigh. “I think she’s got a girlfriend,” she told Sonny.

“Lucy is pretty,” Ari announced. “Like a princess.”

“You’re pretty like a princess, too,” Sonny said.

Ari made a face and returned to making a mountain out of her mashed potatoes. Sonny gave Gabi a ‘what was that’ look, but Gabi just shrugged.

Sonny helped Gabi clean up after dinner. Ari shyly gave Will a single Lego, then scurried back over to her tower.

“Um,” Will said.

“I think she wants you to go play with her,” Gabi interpreted.

For a moment they both stood in the doorway and watched Will play with Ari. Sonny had tears in his eyes when he and Gabi returned to the dishes. Gabi wouldn’t tattle, though, because so did she.

Sonny snapped a photo of Will and Ari arguing over whose tower was better before they interrupted them. The four of them watched a movie Ari chose (‘Brave’, which Sonny had seen a dozen times now) and then Gabi got Ari ready for bed. Sonny and Will remained on the couch, watching ‘Fixer Upper’ on HGTV until Gabi returned.

“Where are you guys staying?” Gabi said.

“Huh,” Sonny said. “Wow. I hadn’t thought that far ahead. I’ve been staying at Uncle Vic’s with half a dozen other people, including Eve, so that’s probably not a great place to stay right now.”

“You can both stay the night here,” Gabi offered, “but it might be too early for Ari to have Will stay here permanently.”

“I can get a room at that Inn we passed,” Will said.

“No!” Sonny said. He couldn’t imagine letting Will out of his sight now that he’d found him. “I mean, that’s not going to help you remember, staying in an impersonal hotel room all by yourself.”

“He could probably stay with Rafe for a while, until you guys find someplace else. Or there might be a room available above the Pub.”

“Yeah,” Sonny said. “You think Rafe would be okay with that?”

“Of course,” Gabi said. “And it’s better than staying with Kate or Sami. At least Rafe won’t pressure Will to remember him.”

“Do I get a say in this?” Will said dryly.

“No,” Sonny said, trying to make it sound like he was teasing when he was almost one hundred percent serious. “Because you thought staying at the Salem Inn was a good idea.”

“The Salem Inn is a perfectly good place,” Gabi said. “But in this case I agree with Sonny. It would probably be better if you were around people you know. Or who know you. Instead of being all alone, I mean. But, you know, it really is up to you.”

“Are you sure it’s okay for us to stay here tonight?” Sonny said.

“Of course,” Gabi said. “The couch pulls out.”

“Okay,” Sonny said. “That gives us time to look at places tomorrow. We can check out the Pub, too.” He looked at Will. “I think you might like it there. Your great-grandmother owns it. We used to hang out there quite a bit.”

If both rooms were available, Sonny might stay there himself so he could be close to Will. In case he had any questions.

Sonny and Will took the cushions off the couch and pulled it out. Gabi returned with sheets and pillows and Sonny stood back while she helped Will put the sheets on the fold-out mattress. There was so much to do tomorrow – walk around downtown and see if anything jogged Will’s memories, reintroduce him to Caroline and Kate, maybe Chad and Abigail – but all Sonny wanted to do was stare at Will and rejoice in the fact that he was here now.

The End


End file.
